El viaje
by LadyPentakill
Summary: la resignación había sido parte de la vida de kagome, pero si no era ella quien daba el paso a ese largo viaje en busca de cambios, quien seria sino? ¿que camino tomaras? -acaso no es el mundo un camino infinito?-


_Desclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

 **-El Viaje-**

cuando el sol se ocultaba era cuando realmente comenzaba a sentir la soledad de su alma. ella había tomado una decisión años atrás...quedarse con inuyasha se había resulto, pero acaso era lo que realmente el inu hanyo deseaba? aparentemente el había tomado una decisión egoísta

"no quiero perder nada mas"

como quien teme perder las llaves de casa el había decidido que mantener a la miko cerca seria lo lógico.

pero cuando las noches caían y el frio hacia mella en su corazón, donde quedaba la logica?

el no la había tocado, solo reclamo sus labios en contadas ocasiones. pero realmente era amor? o el viejo recuerdo pasado de un amor enfermizo e insuperable? kagome no era ingenua ella le prometió permanecer a su lado y cumplió, pero cual era la fecha de finalizacion de ese doloroso contrato?

había madurado, los años de duras caminatas, luchas, desamores y perdidas habian logrado que Kagome abriera los ojos, ya se cumplían 5 años a su lado sin avance alguno... talvez a sus 15 años de edad lo seguiría perdonando, pero ya no, era suficiente. sin embargo no lo culpaba del todo. era ella quien había tomado la decisión, ella se aferro al corazón que pertenecía a otra mujer y dolorosamente había fallado en una misión mas difícil que la misma lucha contra naraku y la perla, ella había fallado en el amor.

miro al cielo...se podían ver las nubes de tormenta a lo lejos con sus hermosos destellos que prometían no dejar dormir a nadie. suspiro, apretando sus puños, se habia decidido a dejar de lado su amor por inuyasha, y una risilla sarcástica salio de sus labios -bien kagome solo te tomo 5 años darte cuenta que no tenias chance- volvió a suspirar mientras acomodaba su vieja canasta con la que recolectaba hierbas medicinales a un costado y estiraba sus piernas a la vez que recostaba su espalda contra un viejo sauce. -mama...te extraño...yo...yo no se que hacer- y fue cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer, la tormenta habia llegado al fin, pero no aquella que aun se podia ver a lo lejos acercándose lentamente como quien no tiene apuro en llegar a su destino; la tormenta que ahora se desataba era una aun peor, que habia estado gestándose por 5 dolorosos años en su corazón, y se permitió llorar su perdida, la bandera blanca de la rendición al final se alzaba.

cinco dias habian pasado desde aquella noche, sus amigos la habian visto llegar empapada de pies a cabeza, tan silenciosa como un gato al acecho, les había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa que no expresaba ni tristeza ni felicidad, y antes de que pudieran decir algo ya habia ingresado a su habitación, que amablemente kaede había dispuesto para ella en su choza.

sango se encontraba preocupada por su amiga, su mirada era vaciá pero su cara demostraba determinación y una pizca de algo que no podia interpretar, enojo? molestia? ira? sea lo que fuera estaba segura que jamas habia visto a su fiel amiga con esa exprecion, ella solía portar una felicidad y animo que hacían que todo el grupo se sintiera calido...preguntar o no? esa duda empezaba a formarse en su cabeza cuando de repente un llanto se hizo escuchar, voltio rápidamente tomando en sus brazos a su bebe -ya ya todo esta bien, mama te cuida- habia susurrado tiernamente sin saber que ese comentario hizo que cierta azabache entrecierre los ojos y aprete los puños con fuerza.

-por no ser claro con sus sentimientos yo fui despojada de el amor de mi familia, por engañarme a mi misma ya no escuchare a mi madre darme animos, y por sobre todas las cosas...por mi culpa soy débil...-

la taijiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar hablar de esa manera a kagome, ahora podia determinarlo...ese sentimiento desconocido...no era mas que puro y absoluto rencor. abrió la boca y la cerro automáticamente, nada pudo salir de sus labios, apreto el bulto que tenia entre sus brazos como buscando animo, pero nada salio...

-lo siento sango- dijo cerrando los ojos y levantándose de el cómodo futon donde habia estado sentada desde que llegara a hacerle compania a su amiga. -creo que ya es tiempo-

-tie...tiempo?- pregunto una ya totalmente confundida sango.

-tengo que dejar la aldea, necesito un cambio...necesito encontrar mi propio camino- susurro la miko mirando fijamente la puerta.

-cuanto...cuento tiempo te iras? a donde? puedes llevarte a kirara ella te...- pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando sintio la vacia mirada de su amiga posarse en ella.

-eh estado juntando algo de dinero de mis trabajos como sacerdotisa, le comprare ese hermoso caballo negro a keitaro el dueño del establo- dijo secamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y la abrazaba con cuidado de no aplastar al pequeño. -perdoname sango...perdoname- respiro profundo para aguantar una lagrima que amenazaba con salir, ya no quería llorar por sus errores -no planeo volver pronto, tengo que buscar mi propio camino y no uno trazado por mi antecesora- se separo lentamente y acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de el bebe -mirame sango...-

entonces la exterminadora la recorrió con la mirada y comprendió lo que su amiga le decía silenciosamente, la miko se había convertido sin darse cuenta en la sombra y el reflejo de su antecesora, fue llevada por la corriente del pasado y no solo su amor era lo que compartía con la difunta miko de barro, si no que desde su vestimenta, peinado, arma y profesión eran una copia de lo que ella misma no era...kikio.

sango lentamente dejo al dormido niño en el futon al lado de sus pequeñas hermanas que descansaban plácidamente en el mundo de los sueños, y se dirigió a una cajonera de vieja madera de roble, la abrió lentamente y saco un un bulto de el, lo puso sobre el suelo y desato el nudo de la hermosa tela que cubría el contenido - comprendo- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, tomando entre sus manos un traje rojo de exterminadora, como el que ella antaño usaba en sus aventuras buscando los shikon no tama -no te detendré pero por favor acepta esto-

-sango...eso es...yo no puedo aceptarlo-

-por favor...- dijo aferrando con mas fuerza el atuendo y colocandolo en sus manos -estoy segura que te quedara, mi madre media lo mismo que tu- lagrimas cubrían sus ojos pero en su rostro se lucia una hermosa sonrisa, muda petición para que la miko no rechace tal obsequio.

-hum- murmuro mientras asentía positiva mente con su cabeza. se permitió pasar sus dedos por encima de la tela, era mucho mas resistente que el traje que soliera usar su amiga y estaba cargado de un significado colosal para la mujer parada frente suyo. -la dama roja...- susurro -la mejor exterminadora que existió- ella sabia bien la historia de la madre de su preciada amiga, "la dama roja" era conocida por humanos y demoños por haber derrotado a innumerables demoños colosales, y aun mas reconocida por sacrificar su vida al defender a una malherida Midoriko y con esto evitar una desgracia no solo para su aldea de exterminadores si no también para todo el mundo. volvió la vista a su amiga y la miro con duda, tendría que aceptar tal obsequio?

sango sonrió -me sentiré mejor si se que lo tienes para protegerte, ademas solo estaba acumulando mugre en ese cajón- intento minimizar todo rastro de sentimiento por la prenda en cuestión. -te quiero, kagome...te estaremos esperando- la abrazo fuertemente, era una despedida y lo sabia. se separo agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola con decisión -ve! corre! no llegues tarde a tu cita con la nueva aventura que te espera-

kagome se acerco lentamente a los niños y deposito un beso en cada pequeña frente. - no hagan enojar a mama y papa, sean buenos niños- susurro tiernamente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, abrio la cortina y voltio a ver por ultima vez a su amada sango -ya me marcho- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-cuidate mucho- recibió a cambio. y la cortina se cerro, dejando a la exterminadora y a los tres niños solos en la choza. lentamente sango se desmorono sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar. ella también había sido egoísta con su amiga, formando una feliz familia mientras ignoraba el sufrimiento de kagome. -se feliz por favor...hermana-

* * *

Es mi primer fic espero que les agrade, **realmente no estoy muy segura si seguirlo** , solo dependerá de sus opiniones! Esto sera un SeshhXkagg si sigo con ella.


End file.
